Yajirobe's Secret
by Snidget2
Summary: Not only beans are being grown at Korin's Tower...
1. Where's my pot?

1 Yajirobe's Secret  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters so don't sue me I am just writing this for your enjoyment. P.S. I DON'T OWN ANY THING LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Up at Korin's Tower…  
  
Yajirobe was outside waiting for Goten and Trunks to come get their fresh load for the week. He couldn't believe it those kids run through 30 pounds of this stuff in a week, man how he wished he were a Super Saiyan to be able to put away 15 pounds in seven days. Yajirobe was getting agitated they were late and Korin would be done with his meditation any minute now. He was relieved to see a couple of shapes appear in the distance he got the pack ready as he saw that it was Goten and Trunks flying towards the tower. "Where the hell have you guys been Korin should be done any minute!"  
  
"Sorry," Goten said landing next to Yajirobe and opening the sack to check the contents, "parents you know." Yajirobe only nodded as Goten and Trunks opened up their wallets and handed a fist full of bills. They grabbed the sack and flew down and away.  
  
"Yajirobe was that Goten and Trunks." Korin had just stepped out of his meditation room and was now standing next to Yajirobe staring down at the two Saiyans flying away.  
  
"Uh… yes it was in fact just needed a few beans you know the old story." Yajirobe quickly hid his money in fear that the cat would take it.  
  
"Well their nice enough boys, pretty good manners." Korin walked away as Yajirobe let out a deep sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Back at Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
Trunks couldn't believe the deal they got for this load only half-price, "Man that old guy sure is losing it isn't he?"  
  
"Yea only half-price but I wouldn't complain I mean maybe he will do this every time." Goten grinned as he opened the sack took out a bit of the contents and spread it out onto a piece of paper rolled it up lit the end and took a puff. Trunks followed suit.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BULL SHIT WHERE'S THE POT!" Trunks yelled in disbelief he took out the contents of the bag and tasted some, "THIS IS FUCKING BASIL!"  
  
"I like it, it tastes good like the stuff they put on the pizza at Pizza World." Goten took another puff and inhaled the smoke gleefully.  
  
"Well you might like it but I don't I am going to go back there and kick Yajirobe's ass!" Trunks went Super Saiyan and flew back to the tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it this is my first 'posted' fan-fic so plz leave a review. Look for chapter 2 in a few days. 


	2. Where's my Basil?

Yajirobe's Secret  
  
Chapter 2: Unstoppable Trunks  
  
  
  
Trunks couldn't believe it, his best seller his CHEAPEST seller just ripped him off well he couldn't he wouldn't take that he'd make Yajirobe pay. "I'm coming you hear you fat ass ripper offer!" Trunks hoped that Yajirobe didn't here that cause if he did then that chicken ass would run. Yajirobe was in his room counting his cash when he heard it; it was faint but definitely there ' I'm coming you hear you fat ass ripper offer….' It trailed off Yajirobe knew what was coming and he didn't like it one pissed of Super Saiyan.  
  
"O SHIT!" Yajirobe grabbed his cash, his scarf, his sword, and his stash and took off for the edge of the tower.  
  
"Yajirobe slow down, what's the matter?" Yajirobe turned to see Korin standing there.  
  
"Ah nothing just gonna go um… get some rice for the beans." Without a backward glance Yajirobe turned and jumped off the edge of the tower. Of course Yajirobe CAN'T fly so this was probably a stupid thing, but then Trunks was almost at the top unfortunately Yajirobe jumped off the other side of the tower so Trunks didn't see him. Trunks flew over the edge ready to kill when saw Korin look through his pantry.  
  
" Now where's my Basil?" Korin was mumbling to himself.  
  
"Where's Yajirobe!" Trunks shouted in Korin's direction.  
  
"Why you want to know?" Korin looked suspicious.  
  
"HE SOLD ME BASIL INSTEAD OF FUCKING POT!" Trunks looked like he needed a puff really bad too.  
  
"WHAT THAT BASTARD SOLD MY BASIL! I'LL KILL HIM!" with saying that Korin dove off the edge after Yajirobe Trunks soon followed suit they where falling really fast they eventually caught up to Yajirobe and Trunks caught them both and took them back to the top. When they got to the top Korin started beating Yajirobe with his staff. "YOU BASTARD YOU SOLD MY BASIL!" he screamed it over and over.  
  
"WHERES MY WEED DAMN IT" Trunks looked over at Yajirobe and saw what looked like Yajirobe's stash. "I'll take that." With Super Saiyan speed he grabbed the bag of pot and flew back to Capsule Corp.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT MY BASIL THAT STUFF AINT CHEAP YA KNOW!" Korin saw Yajirobe's cash from earlier and with super kitty speed got the cash and said "Why thank you for the generous offer to buy 30 pounds of basil."  
  
So in the end Trunks got his stash, Korin got his cash, Goten now has a permanent addiction to Basil and gave up pot, well as for Yajirobe well he got DIDLY SQUAT SO HEHE YOU BASIL SELLING BASTARD!  
  
  
  
Hope you liked the fan-fic I know it's kind of short look for more by me soon. 


End file.
